The Death of Alison
by Hattie1997
Summary: Alison DiLaurentis has recently learnt that she has a twin sister, Alys. A plot is revealed to murder Ali and, in order to protect her sister, Alys commits suicide. Ali escapes from the house she lives in with her family, and begins a chase in order to find the attempted murderer. Of course, she has the help of Spencer, Aria, Hannah and Emily, even if they don't know it. R & R


**Prologue: An Unknown Sister**

A dark cloud flitted across the moon, casting an eerie shadow on the stately houses below. They couldn't really be called homes because the people who lived in them were cold, unfriendly and unfeeling. They never said 'hi' when they crossed the streets and instead turned away, frowning gloomily. The sound of drunken laughter and the swell of voices could be heard from the house at the end, which was most probably a pub, and had light spilling forth. The other houses were dark, unnaturally so, except for the forth on the right, which was just as uncaring as the others but had a single, lonely, guttering streetlamp flickering just to the left of the door.

A shadow moved into the light. It was a woman with long, blond hair that glimmered like a halo around her aged face, which was watching the street carefully, as though if she turned away she would miss whatever she was searching for. Her eyes were a startling shade of blue that was rarely seen on anyone outside of her family, and she was dressed simply and casually in a pair of form-fitting jeans and a blue shirt that blended into the darkness around her.

Another figure joined the first, this one smaller and slimmer, with a younger face but the same golden-blond hair and forget-me-not-blue eyes. Instead of jeans, she was wearing a short skirt and instead of a shirt, she was wearing a vest-top that clearly accented her curves.

The first woman, who couldn't have been anyone except the younger girl's mother, took a deep breath, steeling herself for what was about to happen. Then she opened the plain, black door and stepped back, allowing the younger girl to enter first, which she did so with slight trepidation on her face.

The door slammed with a loud bang that seemed to rattle the windows.

**XxX**

The room was large, almost unnaturally so, with a single, massive window filling the whole of one of the walls, opposite which (on the other side of the room) was a plasma TV. In front of the television was a comfortable, red sofa with squishy white cushions. Slightly in front of and next to the sofa, facing each other, were two armchairs, which were also red with white cushions. An ebony piano stood to one side, next to the door, and a microphone on a stand stood next to it. Sheet music sat on the piano and an electric-acoustic guitar was propped up on the side of it.

One person were sitting on the sofa while another two sat on the armchairs, as far away from each other as it was possible to get. The oldest male, Kenneth DiLaurentis, had salt-and-pepper hair that was stuck flat to his head and he had eyes of a startling cat-green. He was dressed smartly in a suit of the finest Italian leather. The only female, Alison DiLaurentis, had golden-blond hair that carefully curled as it cascaded down her back like a waterfall, and eyes the exact shade of her mother. The other man, Jason DiLaurentis, who seemed to be about five or six years older than his sister, had dirty, ash-blond hair and greenish-blue eyes that were a shade that was exactly half-way between his mother and father's.

All three of them turned towards the door in shock as it began to open, creaking ominously. Jason was about to rise to his feet but his sister leapt across the space between the sofa and his armchair and pulled his back, blushing at the compromising position this put them in. They had never been especially close but Ali knew that whatever was behind that door wouldn't be pleasant and she wanted to grab what little comfort she could from her brother.

Jason, for his part, was feeling the exact opposite. He wanted to be as far away as possible from his little sister, who he had always found immature and childish. He had never been sure how she had become the _Queen Bee_ at Rosewood High School, a place he had gone to himself at one time. He had never found her anything less than annoying so how her friends and admirers found her good enough to waste their time on he had no idea.

The door creaked open further, turning their attention away from each other and onto it once more. Standing framed in the light was their mother, Jessica DiLaurentis, her blond hair flying back from the force of the door that she had flung open. She moved into the room and standing behind her was another woman, this one about the same age as Alison. In fact, as the three who were already in the room stared at her, Alison's own eyes stared back at her from a face that was exactly like her own.

"This is Alys; she is your sister."


End file.
